


Draining

by a_salty_alto



Series: Extended Cut [2]
Category: Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Yusuke has to credit whichever force casts the people they know in these movies: Madarame as a vampire who enjoyed literally sucking the blood out of children is… frustratingly on point.
Series: Extended Cut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Draining

Yusuke has to credit whichever force casts the people they know in these movies: Madarame as a vampire who enjoyed literally sucking the blood out of children is… frustratingly on point.

Yusuke’s just thankful Ren didn’t ask him to explain to the others everything about Madarame. That he was the Phantom Thieves’ second target should be sufficient for their mission of changing the ending, right?

All Yusuke wants to do is get through this movie as quickly as possible.

“You alright there, Fox?” Akihiko’s voice rouses Yusuke from his thoughts. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“I’m fine, thank you for your concern.” Yusuke takes comfort in the weight of the mask on his face and it’s ability to keep his emotions fron showing.

“Alright.” Akihiko says, “just-”

Suddenly Akihiko stops. Yusuke follows suit, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. Yusuke spots movement in the bushes.

Slowly, a group of lighfly armored men– bounty hunters maybe?– emerge.

The leader crosses his arms. “Well now, how did the Count’s favorite wander so far away from home?”

The Count’s favorite… Oh no. No. they can’t mean _him_ , right?

The way the men won’t take their eyes off of him didn’t give Yusuke much hope though.

Just his luck. Neither Kamoshidaman, nor Yosukesaurus, nor Mother Computer had recognized the people who knew their counterparts, but Yusuke’s “belonging” to Madarame is common knowledge here.

“Can we fight them?” Yusuke whispers.

“Don’t risk it, they’re actually crazy strong!” Rise says.

Yusuke tries not to groan. “Fine, then tell them you’re returning me.”

Akihiko turns to him. “Wait, what?”

“Just say you’re hear to return me to the Count.”

“Wait, _what_ _?!_ ”

“They’re not going to listen to me.”

“We’re returning him,” Ann says to the men.

“Ah, well then, thank you for your service, we’ll take it from here.” They take a step towards Yusuke, and Akihiko moves in front of him.

“We’ve got it covered.” Ann says. “Thank you for the offer.”

“Oh but we must insist, you’re not from around here, are you? We know the best way to the Count’s castle. Please allow us.”

“I don’t think the Count would be too happy if you returned with damaged goods, though.” Ren says. Quickly, their leader grabs Yusuke’s collar, pulls him back, and presses a model gun to his head.

“Now, there’s no need to be rash. You really want to risk damaging one of the Counts things?”

Yusuke grimaces. Could they please just be done with this movie already?

“It’ll be our word against yours.” Ren points out, “and you _did_ start it. _Leave_.”

Yusuke wouldn’t be scared even if Ren was pointing an actual gun to his head, but Joker cuts an intimidating figure, and it’s enough to get them to back off.

“Thanks! We’ll put in a good word for you!” Ann says as they slip back into the forest. Quickly she turns to Yusuke as Ren lets him go. “Fox, are you alright?”

“As I can be while we’re here ” Yusuke sighs.

“Sorry about that,” Ren says.

Yusuke waves him off. “It’s alright.”

“Yeah so what was that?” Junpei asks.

“In a world where everyone is fighting to survive, it’s not uncommon for people to undercut each other.” It’s not that different from when the shack was filled with pupils. It was bustling with life and laughter, but at the same time, when a deadline was coming, it wasn’t uncommon for supplies to be hidden, plates and cups to be shattered and blamed on others, and in extreme cases entire canvases destroyed– all in the name of avoiding Madarame’s wrath.

Yusuke was no better. He attempted to blackmail Ann into modeling for him in the hopes it’d help him finish a piece for his teacher. He still hasn’t apologized enough for that.

“I meant, how did you know they were talking about you?” Junpei says.

“Ah. Well, you know how I’ve mentioned the person who took me in after my parents died couldn’t look after me anymore? That man was Madarame. Skull, Mona, Panther, and Joker can all attest he held the view I ‘belonged’ to him.”

“Oh.” Junpei coughs. “Sorry.”

“I’d rather not discuss much more than that, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course.” Mitsuru says.

Naoto hums. “Could the fact that they recognized you mean there’s already a Yusuke here?”

“Maybe that’s who we have to find to change the movie!” Ryuji says.

 _Oh, please no_. Yusuke thinks. Whatever being made this place must have a personal vendetta against him to go this far.

Still, Yusuke says nothing and pushes forward.

“Let’s just get going. The sooner we’re done with this movie, the better.”


End file.
